


The Beginning

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [119]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, MSR, Missing Scene, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5650804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf





	The Beginning

_“Mulder, what’s going on?”_  
_“You take Gibson.”_  
 _“Where are you going?”_  
 _“To find this thing.”_

_I don’t fucking believe this._

“That’s not a nice word,” murmured Gibson from the back seat, and Scully winced. She should know better by now, but it was still hard to police her thoughts at every moment.

“I’m sorry,” she said, shaking her head and starting the car. “Let’s get you to the hospital.”

She cast one last look toward Fowley’s retreating tail lights before turning the opposite direction out of the motel parking lot. Despite her best efforts, her mind kept drifting back to Mulder and Fowley as she drove. At first, she tried thinking about song lyrics, then tried mentally reciting the bones and muscles in the human arm. But when, after several miles, she glanced in the rearview mirror and saw that Gibson appeared to have fallen asleep, she stopped resisting and let herself think about it.

He’d just gone off with her, and why wouldn’t he? _She_ didn’t question his beliefs or demand proof before blindly charging off after phantoms in the night. Scully hadn’t forgotten the look in his eyes when she’d told him she didn’t remember what had happened in Antarctica, that she couldn’t corroborate the things he claimed to have seen. He seemed wholly unimpressed that she was trying to maintain her integrity, annoyed even. And maybe it would be easier to just go along with him, to follow where he led even when logic screamed at her that there was still no proof of anything. But she had to try; she owed it to herself to not let her judgment be clouded by the fact that some part of her was still bitterly disappointed they hadn’t been able to finish what they’d started in the hallway outside his apartment, even though another part of her was terrified about what would happen if they did.

“You don’t have to worry about her, you know. At least, not for the reasons you think you do. He doesn’t like her that way anymore.”

She groaned, quietly. Relief and hope and doubt and shame all surged for a fraction of a second before she tamped them firmly down and forced herself to focus on the task at hand.

“None of that is important right now.” Her mental voice mirrored her physical one, she made sure. “What matters is that we get you taken care of.”


End file.
